


happy national cream pie day!

by Yosu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro Lives, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, PWP, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: yeah this is just an excuse to write goro and sumire boinking
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire
Kudos: 40





	happy national cream pie day!

Goro is a refined detective. 

His identity is formed around the basis that  _ everyone is watching him _ , so he must be as princely as can be, and a gentleman to top it off. Before anything, he is  _ Goro the polite and refined detective  _ first and  _ Goro the human being  _ second.

Unless, he is with Sumire. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Goro curses -- something he doesn’t do regularly. Unless, of course, he’s dry humping the girl he loves and is acting like  _ Goro the horny moron.  _ Humping, littering the gymnast’s neck with love bites, and all that of the horny sort. “Sumire, god,” He gasps, which is not something he does outside of Metaverse exploration.

They’re both mostly undressed -- Goro to his boxers and Sumire to her bra and panties. In Goro’s tiny little apartment at sometime in the afternoon. And for once, he likes being off from school  _ and  _ work.

(Given they’re both in college, a nice break from school is nice, as much as Goro  _ hates  _ inactivity.)

Sumire moans as she burrows her face into the crook of Goro’s neck. She then breaks away from the frottage. “I-” She gasps, “I want to go all the way.” 

It takes a second for that to register in Goro’s brain. 

It then  _ clicks  _ when Sumire begins to take her panties off. Goro’s seen her naked a couple times, mostly accidental and other times intentional. And, in his opinion, she’s breathtaking. 

He pants and flushes. “Are you prepared?” Goro asks, and almost slaps himself for how  _ dumb  _ that sounded. Dammit. “I mean like, condom wise.”

“I was thinking, uh…” Sumire’s face blushes, which is something Goro likes seeing  _ a lot.  _ “It’s March 2nd, making it National Cream Pie day, and I,” She covers her face in an embarrassed fluster. “ _ Oh my god,  _ that sounds-”

Goro wonders how his brain is completely  _ fried  _ at how cute his girlfriend is. 

“That works,” He says -- voice thick with lust and arousal. He pushes his boxers down to have his cock spring out, and leans forward to Sumire. “I’m- I’m glad you want to do this with me…” He trails. “I wasn’t a good person in the past, I was  _ really  _ horrible, and I…”

Sumire pulls herself in to a kiss. “Enough, you’re a good person  _ now _ .” She chides sweetly, and which is something she does whenever Goro gets like this (which he dubs  _ Goro the emotionally damaged mess _ ). “I love you.”

Goro places his erection at the entrance of her crotch, feeling a wave of lucid arousal. He almost feels his body go numb. But he has to continue.

“I know.” And he enters.

Sumire gasps with pleasure, and pulls Goro in a kiss -- of course with the new context of  _ them being connected _ , it was wild and messy.

And Goro was in a weird fusion of  _ explicit pleasure  _ and  _ extreme bliss.  _ As much as he wanted to savour this moment --  _ go as slow as he can, as this is a moment to cherish for his life _ \-- the refined detective cannot control his hips.

He thrusts rapidly and erratic, and he battles for dominance with Sumire with his tongue. Goro, despite the fact he should control himself, loves the animalistic nature of it all.

“Goro-” Sumire gasps, pulling away from the kiss, “God, fuck-” which goes into a moan.

It comes all to a stop when Goro orgasms.

He pushes in, breathing heavy and hard, and spills it all in Sumire.

Goro hugs her --  _ perfect and attractive --  _ once he rides out his orgasm. It’s all perfect.

And despite literally cumming seconds ago, he blushes. “Uhm-” He breathes, “Happy National Cream Pie day,” He whispers as he pulls out.

This is  _ Goro, the man who loves Sumire  _ (even if he’s a dork about it).

**Author's Note:**

> and Then Goro Jr. happened


End file.
